Un terrible secreto
by Le reve de l'arlequin
Summary: Tsume, el lobo gris, guarda un terrible secreto de su pasado... Un sueño que lo persigue día y noche.... Un sueño que es su castigo y no lo deja en paz......


_**Holas...... Bueno esta es mi versión de las cosas XD.... Como fue que Tsume consiguió esa cicatriz?????........ Bueno pues lean!!!!! jajaja.......**_

_**Mmmmm........ Gracias por su atención n.n..........**_

"Era ya de noche y todos se encontraban corriendo por las desiertas calles, solo se escuchaba el murmullo del agua al caer y las apresuradas pisadas de aquella jauría, desesperados por escapar.

La oscuridad se volvía más intensa mientras más pasaba el tiempo, no sabían si aún eran perseguidos, pero lo mejor sería no averiguarlo y seguir corriendo para lograr alejarse lo más rápido posible. Aquella jauría se encontraba conformada por 10 miembros, todos dirigidos por un gran lobo gris.

A lo lejos se podía distinguir el fin de la ciudad, solo se encontraba unos cuantos metros más allá, era cuestión de correr un poco más… Solo un poco más…. Si lo logran serían libres. La distancia poco a poco se iba acortando, en sus excitados corazones comenzaba a arder una pequeña llama de esperanza que crecía cada vez más… Lo lograrían, ellos sabían que lo harían…. Pero de repente se comenzaron a oír disparos y la tibia llama que ardía en sus corazones repentinamente se apagó. Junto con los disparos se oyeron aullidos de lobos desesperados, la sangre gotear de los cuerpos ya sin vida, se podían ver cadáveres caer…. No podía ser… Ellos habían descubierto su plan y había, rodeado la ciudad, ni siquiera se habían esforzado por perseguirlos.

El lobo gris se encontraba por primera vez lleno de temor, muy asustado, su corazón latía sin parar, le comenzaba a faltar la respiración. Dentro de su cabeza miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban entre si, y de pronto empezó a escuchar un leve y tenue rumor, el rumor poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una voz que le decía que escape, si se quedaba allí acabaría como el resto… Acabaría MUERTO!!!.... El lobo gris no supo que hacer, se suponía que un líder jamás abandonaría a su jauría y menos en un momento así, en donde el caos y la oscuridad reinaba. Si él moría debía hacerlo junto a ellos, no como un cobarde. Ya estaba decidido, si moría allí lo haría con valor… Pero nuevamente aquella molesta voz retumbó en su cabeza. El temor nuevamente lo invadió, haciéndole dudar una vez más.

Nuevamente un aullido de dolor se escuchó, rompiendo la terrible oscuridad. El asustado corazón del líder se encogió de temor. Sin saber que hacía comenzó a correr, todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumido pero aún así el no desistió, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho... Estaba ya muy cerca de la salida, cuando un asustado grito le hizo mirar hacía atrás. Palideció al instante, lo reconoció inmediatamente, era ella…. No podía ser, la habían herido… Rápidamente corrió hacia ella, su cuerpo caía lentamente, la sangre brotaba sin detenerse, el alcanzó a sostenerla, cayó de rodillas con ella en brazos… Algo de dolía en el pecho… Era su corazón… Su corazón llorando sin parar, roto por el dolor que ocasiona la muerte de alguien que se ama. Se comenzó a sentir culpable, no podía dejar de repetírselo en su cabeza… Quizás si él hubiera puesto en marcha otro plan jamás hubiera sucedido esta masacre, el pudo haber evitado todo esto… Pero no lo hizo…. De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de aquella muchacha, era muy joven, él jamás debió haber permitido que ella los acompañe, pero el deseaba tenerla cerca, poder verla cada mañana al despertar, sentir su olor, oír su risa. Y ahora ella estaba muerta debido a una falla suya, él lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, no lo podía evitar, siempre había sido alguien fuerte, no lloraba con facilidad, pero en ese momento, estaba totalmente debatido, destrozado, toda su manada estaba muerta… Todos excepto él….

Se levantó, secando todas sus lágrimas, se prometió nunca volver a llorar… Comenzó a correr nuevamente, esta vez sin mirar atrás, ya no pensaba detenerse. Salió de la ciudad, estaba a salvo o al menos eso era lo que el creía…

Con todo su dolor, no se había percatado de que alguien lo había estado observando. Era un lobo más, un lobo café, oculto en la oscuridad, había visto todo en silencio. Al momento en que el lobo gris se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba el silencioso observador, el salió de golpe del vació, se encontraba claramente molesto, le reclamó y sus palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del único sobreviviente, el lobo café alistó sus garras y sin dudarlo un momento las hundió en el pecho de aquel traidor……" – Se levantó sobresaltado, con su frente bañada en sudor, el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y escalofríos recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Aún era de noche y la blanca luna brillaba en el cielo. Un poco más tranquilo Tsume se recostó nuevamente en la hierba, no podría volver a dormir, ese sueño no dejaba de acecharle, no le dejaba en paz, le seguía a cualquier parte que el vaya… Quizás era su castigo…. El nunca podría estar tranquilo….

Las escenas de aquel sueño pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, el corazón se le encogió de dolor cuando recordó a aquella mujer, muerta en sus brazos, de sus ojos nuevamente brotaron unas pocas lágrimas, pero él las limpió de inmediato, recordaba su promesa, él jamás lloraría de nuevo… Sintió nuevamente las garras de aquel lobo café incrustadas en su piel, sintió nuevamente el dolor y la sangre brotar de aquella herida. Aún conservaba la cicatriz de aquella herida en forma de X, ese lobo quería dejarle una marca de por vida, para que no olvidara su traición hacia su manada, el debía morir con ellos y no escapar como un niño asustado, día y noche se culpaba por ello… Ese era su secreto… Un secreto que jamás debería salir a la luz…. Un secreto que guardaría por siempre dentro de su corazón….


End file.
